


Hoist on His Own ...

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master expected to be the one on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoist on His Own ...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 311

The trap had been perfect; the machine, diabolical.

The only problem was, the Doctor had proved cleverer than he’d anticipated. Cleverer, and more ruthless.

Now, he’s the one trapped by the metal bands that hold wrists, thighs, ankles firmly in place. Pinned as much by the Doctor’s blue eyes as by the machine itself, the thick length that it pistons relentlessly in and out of him.

And then the Doctor slips out of his ridiculous outfit, and he’s clearly prepared himself beforehand because when he lowers himself onto the Master’s length, he’s slick.

“Don’t come,” he orders, “until I do.”


End file.
